


Delta House

by Wreck



Series: 20 fics in 20 days [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fraternity, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wreck/pseuds/Wreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I still don’t understand why we’re doing this,” Jason said, kicking at a rock in the road and reluctantly following Leo down fraternity row. </p>
<p>“Jason, my main man,” Leo said in a sing-sing voice. “We’re in college now. College. If there’s one thing I did as I got shuffled from one foster home to another was watch movies. And if there’s one thing I learned from all those movies is that college is supposed to be the best years of our lives.”</p>
<p>Jason quirked an eyebrow at his friend, “Oh, really?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delta House

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I'm not even sure what this was going to be. But it ended up as a frat!au... or the beginning of one... Maybe I'll write more in this universe for another day, expand it and all. 
> 
> Inspired by Animal House and all fraternity movies. 
> 
> Un beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

“I still don’t understand why we’re doing this,” Jason said, kicking at a rock in the road and reluctantly following Leo down fraternity row. 

“Jason, my main man,” Leo said in a sing-song voice. “We’re in college now. _College._ If there’s one thing I did as I got shuffled from one foster home to another was watch movies. And if there’s one thing I learned from all those movies is that college is supposed to be the best years of our lives.”

Jason quirked an eyebrow at his friend, “Oh, really?”

“And where do people have the best time while in college?” Leo asked.

Jason sighed, “Fraternities?”

“Fraternities!” Leo confirmed. “It’s a age old tradition dating back to ancient Greece,” Leo began to explain.

Jason groaned. 

Leo stopped walking and took Jason by the shoulders. “Look, all we have to do tonight is show up, talk to the fraternity brothers, maybe score some snacks, and then we can go. It’ll be painless.”

“Then why are you dragging me along with you?”

“Come on, man,” Leo moaned, tugging on Jason’s arm and leaning him down the street. “Don’t make me do this alone. Tonight we’re all about Team Leo, ok? Then tomorrow we can do whatever lame things you want do to. Ok?”

“Fine,” Jason agreed as they came to a stop outside of a giant white house with perfectly manicured lawns. Jason was impressed despite himself. “Wow.”

“Seriously,” Leo agreed. “But that’s not Delta house.” He pointed across the street to a house that seemed like it couldn’t decide if it was going to collapse or not. “That’s Delta house.”

“I hate you,” Jason grumbled as he followed Leo across the street. 

 

“I don’t get why I even have to be here,” Percy moaned. He was laying sideways across his bead with his head hanging over the edge. 

“You’re the rush president,” Annabeth said in that special tone she reserved for whenever Percy was being particularly dim. “You should be here for the rush party.”

“Why can’t Luke do it? He’s the actual fraternity president.”

“Yes, and he’s already downstairs talking with the guests,” Annabeth snapped. “Come on, Seaweed Brain. Get up, go find Grover, and go meet some damn freshman.”

“Are you sure I can’t come hide at your place?” Percy asked giving Annabeth puppy dog eyes. 

“I’ve told you before, Percy. The other girls think that as soon as we let any of you in our house will end up like this,” she gestured around the room. “Sorry.”

“Fine, fine,” Percy said, pulling himself up and off the bed. Annabeth followed as he made his way down the stairs into the rush party. 

“Percy!” Grover called. “Over here.”

Percy started moving through the crowd and stopped when he realized Annabeth wasn’t following him. He turned around and she gave him a shrug and a half wave as she pushed her way out of the frat house. Percy sighed but moved forward.

“Percy, this is Frank,” Grover said, introducing the young man he was chatting with. “Frank, this is Percy, our rush president. Frank’s a legacy.”

Frank held out his hand to shake, but Percy was already looking across the room. 

“Who’s Luke talking to?” he asked, nudging Grover with his shoulder. 

“Who?” Grover asked, looking around, but Percy had already pushed by him. 

“Percy Jackson, damn glad to meet you,” Percy said, randomly shaking hands with anyone who approached him as he crossed the room. 

Grover scrambled after him. “That was Percy Jackson, and he was damn glad to meet you.”

“Luke,” Percy greeted, clapping the Delta president on the shoulder. 

“Oh, there you are,” Luke said, relieved. “Percy is this Leo and Jason. Guys, this is Percy Jackson, our rush president.”

“Damn glad to meet you,” Percy said distractedly as Jason shook his hand. The both held on a moment too long. Percy dropped Jason’s hand and spun around to find Grover. “Didn’t you say something about a legacy?” Percy asked.

“Yeah, me too,” Jason mumbled as he watched Percy usher Grover away, his face burning scarlet. 

 

“What was that about,” Luke demanded, throwing red party glasses into a garbage bag. 

“What?” Percy asked, trying to play innocent. 

Luke tried a different tactic. “You know,” he said conversationally, “he isn’t even planning on rushing. He was just here because of his friend Leo.”

“And?”

“And he’s too good of a candidate. If we don’t get him, that weasel Octavian will try to recruit him,” Luke snapped. 

“So, let him,” Percy said with a shrug, pouring out random liquids into the sink and tossing the cups into Luke’s open garbage bag. 

“You’re ok letting someone else, claim him?” Luke asked slowly. He paused and smirked, “Some other frat, I mean.”

A red plastic cup smashed in Percy’s hand. “OK, fine. No. No, I’m not ok with someone else getting him. He should be mine,” Percy yelled and then realized what he said. “I mean, he should be my recruit. My pledge,” he amended. 

Luke smirked even more. “And I bet you have a name all picked out for him, don’t you, Jackson.”

Percy grinned. “I guess you’ll just have to wait and find out.”


End file.
